Never Forget
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Takuma after years of loneliness finally finds his one true love. But is his eyes playing tricks on him or is she really there. lemons in later chapters... Sara X Takuma


NO I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

Takuma sighed walking past the furniture being roughly handled by the human movers.

"Hey be careful with that!"

The mover looked at the Royalblood quizzically before resuming his work.

Takuma couldn't handle it anymore; he snatched the elegant painting of Sara Shirabuki off the uncaring man's hand.

The manager cleared his throat in annoyance.

"That's not your property so stop fretting over it."

Takuma inwardly sighed before grudgingly handing back the picture of the beautiful girl.

With the death of Sara, her property and all her inheritance had nowhere to go, since her family and relatives too were deceased. So it would only be natural that the government claims it.

Takuma managed to convince the movers that he was a former butler for Sara, so he was allowed to watch the moving process. He wasn't interested with the physical property at all. It was the nostalgic tear jerking memories that drew him back. He always thought the relationship he had with Sara was a weird one. She used him, took pleasure in causing him pain and enjoyed toying with his feeling.

But he knew Sara wasn't all that evil. She would always remind him that he only believed he loved her and that their love wasn't real. She was the lamp to his moth as she puts it. It wasn't love, just attraction that all beings have towards Purebloods. If she was evil she wouldn't have told him that right?

But he knew the truth, no matter how much she told him he was just being used, he knew he stayed by her side and protected her willingly. She could fully control him if she wanted to. But more than once he disobeyed her yet the worst thing she did to him was simply slapping him or scowling.

At the moment of her death she told him that there weren't any love between them. He convinced himself that she said that so he wouldn't mourn over her death. After all he knew his true feelings for her when he was set "free."

Again another sleepless morning, Takuma knew he needed rest but that rest would not be so pleasant as to embrace him. Every time he closes his eyes to force sleep upon himself he would see her face. Her anger when he rejected her, her slight smile when he obeyed her. Her sapphire eyes hiding any and all emotion but those same eyes reveal her weakness however rare it may be.

There were only two occasions when he saw her true feelings that weren't clouded in an emotionless mask. The time of her death when she was impaled, her scared helpless look… and the time when she confessed her love to him. At least that's what he assumed. She said she always "wanted" him. That has to be love or so he convinced himself.

He didn't know what attracted him to her anyway. She was evil and had only the worst of intentions. Yet he always found himself mesmerized by her. Maybe it was her mysteriousness that entranced him to learn more about her. Or maybe her ambitions for world domination something very few even dared to act upon. Maybe it was her flawless elegance, how she could be so delicate and beautiful like a flower yet deadly like a serpent. Or could it be their possessive behavior towards each other. One of the most sought for Pureblood princess…only belonging to him. He shuddered at the thought.

Whatever he didn't want to think about it because the more it did the more restless he became. Forcing his eyes close once again he repeated the tiring process of attempting to sleep.

* * *

"Takuma what have you been doing? Have you been staying up all morning?" Yuki asked voice full of worry.

Takuma didn't know how to answer her. Yuki was always the first to worry for her friends and wouldn't rest until she could find a way to help.

"Ahah what are you talking about? Everything's fine really!"

He tried to keep his cheerful mood, the attitude he was known for back before he was taken in by Sara.

"Bullshit." Aido interjected.

"Everything's fine really."

He repeated once again, hoping this time it will sink in.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

Yuki frowned at Takuma's pathetic attempt at hiding his emotions.

"Are you…are you still upset about Sara..?"

"Of course not! Are you insinuating that I have feelings for a Pureblood who manipulated me to go up against my best friend!?"

Takuma stormed off in fake anger. He knew he was out of character to be mad, he wasn't one to anger easily in fact he didn't remember the last time he got angry. But he just wanted to be left alone and anger was the emotion to acquire the quickest result.

"I..need to do something with my life…I can't stay here any longer…"

Takuma muttered under his breath as he fled from Cross Academy. Determined to never turn back.

* * *

A century has past. The saying: time heals all wounds could not be truer. He had almost forgotten all about his time with Sara. At least he thought he did but deep down he knew he only suppressed his memories.

The attempts at discarding his past was so extreme he went as far as cutting off contact with everyone that he once knew from Cross Academy.

He missed his friends but he hated the memories it brought back even more. The only one whom he still talked to was Senri.

But even so his endless wandering made it hard to stay in contact with him.

Today was Christmas Eve too, such a happy event but he had no one to celebrate it with. He sighed as he wandered absentmindedly on a street painted white by the snow; hoping the white flakes would drown out his feelings of loneliness.

He had long since ignored where he ended up. He just continued moving forward; find any odd night jobs to serve his basic needs. But his pointless travels served its purpose; he wasn't grieving over Sara's death anymore.

He sighed inwardly realizing how thirsty he was; another night of trying to find a meal. Being a vagrant vampire and not targeting humans was such a pain.

He used his heightened senses in an attempt to find another vampire within proximity so he could feed. That's what he had been doing for quite a while now. Occasionally he would find random vampires that happened to have blood pills and asked if he could have some. He didn't know any possible way to get the pills since he never stay in the same area for more than a week.

Concentrating, he finally pinpointed a vampiric scent. He ran towards that direction with enthusiasm but his liveliness was cut short when he saw who that other vampire was.

A slender female stood with her back facing him; her long blonde tresses trailed all the way to her knees, her white coat matched the snowy winter night. Her face tilted upwards as if staring blankly at the dark night sky.

Takuma held his breath in disbelief. It couldn't be could it? He was all too familiar to how his one true love looked like and her scent it matched hers perfectly. He didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason. He had to make sure.

Grasping her shoulders from behind he moved her body to face him. He knew how she would scold him and punish him for handling her so roughly but he couldn't contain his excitement.

It was indeed her that same angelic heart shaped face, uncaring blue eyes, and her perfect lips that always seem to find itself in a slight frown. He was shocked beyond belief; Sara whom he thought died a hundred years ago now stands perfectly healthy in front of him.

But she showed no emotions when she saw him it actually made him wonder if he was just seeing a mirage or if it was indeed a Christmas miracle.

"Sara-san I don't believe my eyes." He finally found his voice.

Her lips curled up to a slight smirk.

"Your admiration for me never ceases to amuse me…" she finally replied. Her voice music to his ears.

"I-it's been so long. I…how did you survive? I thought…"

Takuma still couldn't quite believe it. He thought he must be hallucinating or Ruka is playing some mean trick on him.

"The snow it's so beautiful isn't it, how it gracefully falls from the sky…" she replied with a halfhearted smile before returning to her original position.

"Please Sara-san…" he breathed out. He needed to know, he had to know. To confirm in her own words that she's real and not just his mind playing tricks on him.

"You seem thirsty…do you perhaps want a drink?" she asked in an almost sad whisper.

"I'm not worried about that! Please just tell me you're real…" he grasped her arms desperately.

Her soft fingers caressed his cheek just like the way she used to so long ago. Tears threaten to escape his eyes at the memory.

"Of course I'm real…"

Takuma couldn't hold back his urges he subconsciously embraced her in a hug, almost sinking his fangs into her soft neck, just like how they used to as lovers but he stopped himself. He needed to clear his carnal desires which were strengthened by all the bottled up emotions throughout the years.

Sara raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"My apologies, I am indeed thirsty." He chuckled nervously.

"While I don't enjoy having my neck chewed on you can do so if you desire it."

Takuma chuckled embarrassingly at the memories of when he used to drink her blood and how he did so while kissing and lovingly bite her neck. Back then she didn't make mention of it or object to his actions, in fact she would pet his head or caress his face when he did so.

"I didn't know you disliked it you could have told me back then."

"I didn't say I disliked it."

She gave small genuine smirk a sight rarer than diamonds.

He enjoyed the rare cute moments he had with Sara but he knew he had a question to ask that he really couldn't delay any longer.

"Sara-san please answer my question, how is it you're still alive?"

Sighing her blue orbs glimmered in the night sky as she recalled the event. "It's the power I acquired from Hanadagi-sama, his power allowed me to regenerate from my shattered body but..."

"But what?"

Takuma's eyes widened at Sara's frown. Regret and sadness etched on her face.

"At the cost of my powers." She laughed lightly, waving her hand dismissively hoping to make light of the situation.

Takuma's eyes widened in shock.

"But that couldn't be, your scent… your immortality."

She gave a small sad smile.

"That's all I have my immortality…my powers are returning to me but it wouldn't be another couple of _millennia_ until I regain my full strength. Until then I'm a Pureblood without her weapons."

"So you're saying you're defenseless, even against humans?" Takuma couldn't mask the shock in his voice.

"Having some improper thoughts?" she asked softly as she traced her delicate fingers over his flawless face. How does she always manage to tease him while showing no emotions at all, she was such a mystery and that's what lured him in. Not because she was a Pureblood but because she's Sara.

"No, I want to protect you." He stated rather calmly, refusing to show how worried he truly was.

"Nonsense, I kept myself safe all these years I don't need you to be my watchdog."

"You're a Pureblood and at your moment of weakness you'll be hunted down mercilessly, it is best if someone is around you to keep you safe and…you still have many enemies that won't hesitate to kill you...

She pondered for a bit, although she wasn't showing it she was grateful for his words.

"Very well I'll satisfy your request; I'll let you stay with me."

She walked gracefully down the sidewalk as Takuma tagged behind. He smirked even at time of her weakness she refuses to be treated below him. She always had this superiority complex believing everyone to be beneath her, so it's only natural she wanted to be the benevolent princess that everyone must be thankful for even if she's powerless.

The walk was awkward and silent, neither dared to speak, perhaps it was nervousness but Sara was a woman of little words anyway.

During his stay with her he learned she has her own motto: only talk if there is something to get out of it otherwise it's a waste of breath. Needless to say it was weird back when he was at her manor watching her paint and not hear a single word leave her lips despite his efforts at starting a conversation.

As they continued walking he noticed how run down the streets were. He couldn't imagine the once graceful Sara who only wear the most elegant of dresses and sleeps only on the most comfortable of beds and only lived in the most glamorous of rooms would ever walk on a vile street littered with trash and unconscious drug addicts. If he didn't see it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it even if Kaname was the one to tell him.

They stopped at a small run-down apartment comparatively better than the surrounding buildings in the neighborhood. Now it was indeed beyond disbelief. Sara lives here of all places? After walking several flights of steps they finally reached their destination. Her home was apparently only guarded by a wooden door with paint half peeling off.

"The lock's broken."

Sara stated matter-of-factly as she struggled with the keys. Takuma was about to as if she needed help but the noise next door interrupted him. He heard a man shouting and what appears to be a young girl crying.

"Ignore it." Sara said a calmly before finally yanking the door open.

"What's going on over there?"

"No need to concern yourself with human affairs."

Sara hanged her coat before gracefully sitting herself on a small couch with leather peeling off from overuse.

"How long did you have this couch for?"

"It's a leftover from the former resident."

A woman of little words indeed, it was becoming painfully obvious she didn't want to talk to him. But why? Was his feelings not reciprocated. On her death when she said their love wasn't real…did it mean that she never loved him?

"So why were you outside in the snow anyway?" He asked refusing to give up on her.

"I don't think you're in a position to make me explain my actions dear Takuma-kun." She stood up walking towards him, her emotionless eyes boring into his defiant ones.

However instead of backing off he stood calmly staring right back at her. She was taken aback; he never stood so determined against her. Maybe it was the fact that she could no longer snap him like a twig…

"I'm still a Pureblood, my thirst should be quite apparent…" she finally answered after a few minutes passed.

"You fed off a human?"

"Yes…Why do you think I chose this street? Corpse are generated daily by criminals, they would never suspect an extra body."

"But you said you lost your powers?"

"I do believe I have many ways to get what I want. I didn't need any special powers to have you serve me am I wrong?" she almost smiled at his reaction.

"You are wrong." He smirked as he gently pushed her up against the wall. The same way she did to him when she gave her warped love confession to him.

"While it was true I stayed with you by my own accord…I didn't agree with a lot of things you did but I had to go along with it because only Kaname-san could stop you."

"So are you going to control me like I did to you?" her soft voice hitting his neck causing the Royalblood to shiver. Her eyes were gentle not as hard and mysterious as they usually were. Gentle and…dare he think it? Submissive.

"You've changed Sara-san." He sighed as he eased his grip on her. She looked at him in wonder, studying his face carefully.

"So have you…"


End file.
